Pikachu and a Raichu called Claire
by Nod-Flareon
Summary: Pikachu and Ash find an injured Raichu in the road and take it to a Pokecentre where Pikachu is left alone with it for some time. What happens read to find our. (Can someone tell me if i need to add a romance rating or somthin pls) Pls Review.
1. Pikachu and a Raichu called Claire

Pikachu and the Raichu called Claire  
  
Our hero's are on their way back from the Johto region to spend the summer with their families. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock made their way back to their home towns and as Ash and Pikachu reach the road to Pallet, Pikachu sees something up ahead. Pikachu jumped off Ash and took off up the road to what he saw. It was a Raichu, a Raichu lying unconscious and it looked like it was battered by a stick. It had cuts and bruises all over its body and it appeared to have something hidden under its arm. Ash caught up to Pikachu who was staring at all the damage on this Raichu and Ash did the same when he saw it lying there.  
  
"Oh man" Ash gasped "Who could do such a thing?"  
  
Pikachu lifted up its arm to see what it was hiding. Under its arm was a Poke-Ball, an Ultraball with its name on. Pikachu took the ball and held it up to Ash who looked at it and then took it to read the name. "Claire" he said looking down at the female Raichu.   
  
Hearing her name, Claire opened her eyes and saw a small yellow Pokemon looking at her. "Where am I" Claire thought as the small yellow pokemon called out to its trainer. Claire saw a boy who was wearing a black T-shirt, Blue jeans, trainers and a PKMN League cap. He was around 15 yrs of age and to Claire he looked like a trainer she could trust. She felt him pick her up and carry her, she looked up to see the boys face and she saw real concern and so did the yellow pokemon. "Chuuu" Claire uttered weakly as she realized what pokemon it was. Claire heard the boy say something but she wasn't listening as she was too weak to even think but she soon blacked out again.  
  
"The nearest Poke-Centre is in Veridian City, Pikachu" called Ash to his closest pokemon. "Hold on Raichu"  
  
Ten minutes later Ash and Pikachu arrived at the centre, they ran through the double doors and straight to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy we need help" Shouted Ash at the top of his lungs. Nurse Joy responded immediately and was in front of Ash. "What's wrong?" she said quickly. Ash just held the Raichu up to her. "Oh my, right give her to me and I'll do what I can" urged Nurse Joy has Ash handed Claire to the Nurse. Ash was pacing up and down the corridor that led to the emergency room for at least an hour when Nurse Joy came out with a smile. "She's going to be fine, Raichu is now resting you can see her now" said Nurse Joy making Ash feel a lot better. "Thank You" Ash replies happy as Larry. Ash looked down at Pikachu who had a big smile on his face. "You stay with her while I go to the Poke-Mart for something, OK Pikachu" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded and ran inside. Ash turned and walked out the door and off to the Mart.  
  
Meanwhile Pikachu was sat on the bed next to Claire. Claire slowly woke up and the first thing she saw was Pikachu's loveable face. "Are you ok" Pikachu asked Claire as she sat up. "I am now thanks to you and um…." she stopped as she didn't see the boy anywhere. "Where's that trainer you were with when you rescued me and brought me here?" Claire was still looking around. "You mean Ash, yeah he's gone to the shop for something" Answered Pikachu. For about half an hour both Claire and Pikachu were talking about their lives and what happened to them. Pikachu was shocked to hear how Claire's previous trainer treated her since she evolved from a Pikachu. Her old trainer beat her with either his fists or the closest stick when ever she looked at him and when she spoke. He did worst things when she either lost a battle or tried to be friendly to the pokemon he caught. Claire burst out with tears telling Pikachu how her life was like and being reminded about it. Pikachu was beginning to fall in love with Claire and the same for her as well. Both pokemon developed feelings for one another and quickly felt as they were destined to meet. "Would you like to come with me and Ash my trainer?" Pikachu asked hopeful for a yes. "Will he like me I'm a little afraid." Claire said. "Ash will treat you with love and respect like he does with me, he's a good trainer who you can count on to look after you." Pikachu explained. Claire thought for a while and turned to Pikachu and looked into his eyes. "Yes I will" Claire answered. Pikachu was really happy and he went over to Claire's side and sat down putting his hand on her shoulder. (Pikachu's and Claire's conversation was translated for this section as there was no humans in the room.)  
  
Ash came through the door and nearly began to cry as he saw Pikachu and Claire asleep with their cheeks and hears pressed against each other. Ash couldn't bring himself to wake them up but Pikachu heard his foot steps as he came in. Pikachu woke up trying not to wake up his girlfriend, and he looked at the bag in Ash's hand. Pikachu slowly moved over to him and looked at the bag wanting to know what was in it. Ash pulled out a shiny new Poke-Ball with Claire inscribed on it. "Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked knowing that Claire had agreed on going with them. "I got his for her if she would like to join us as I don't know what will become of her if she doesn't." Ash said as he looks over at Claire waking up. Pikachu looked up at his trainer and said "Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu" trying to tell Ash that she has joined them. Ash asked Claire anyway and she nodded making Ash very happy. Ash Looked at Pikachu "Now you won't feel alone anymore Pikachu now that we have a pokemon of the same type" he said seeing Pikachu move up to Claire.  
  
Ash called his mom and told her that he was on his way back and that he now had a Raichu. Ash knelt beside Claire and held out the Poke-Ball. "Would you like to remain out of ball or would you like to walk with me and Pikachu?" he asked as Claire walked over to Pikachu and held his hand symbolizing their relationship. Beautiful, Ash thought to himself as him and the lovely couple began to walk to Pallet.  
  
When Ash came close to his house he could see people with signs which said "Welcome Home Ash" this reminded him of the day he left Pallet to go on his pokemon journey. After being welcomed by the welcome part Ash got in his house and saw Mr Mime sweeping the floor like he always did. Out of the Kitchen came Ash's Mom. Claire tried to hide behind Pikachu as she came closer. "Aaawwwww, int she cute" she said as she knelt down to pick up the Raichu but Claire just moved back with her ears down and a worried look on here face. Mrs Ketchum looked up at her son with an expression saying "What's wrong?". "Mom, me and Pikachu found her unconscious in the middle of the road leading to Veridian." He began "She was battered and bruised by her previous trainer and after we helped her she decided to come with us". Mrs Ketchum looked at Claire with aw. "Pika Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said telling Claire that Ash's mom wouldn't hurt a fly. Claire walk up to her and she could tell by the way she looked at her and Claire allowed her to stroke her.   
  
In the back yard Mrs Ketchum was doing a barbecue and she had invited Prof Oak. Prof Oak and Ash just sat and watched Pikachu and Claire play together while Mrs Ketchum cooked the food. Ash couldn't get over how happy they were together and he believed that one day he might find an egg that belongs to them but for now he just enjoyed seeing the two pokemon play and he knew that Pikachu will always be happy now Claire was with them and he wondered what that trainer was doing to his/her pokemon as well. He soon cleared his mind as he, Prof Oak, his mom and the two love birds sit down at the table for the meal. 


	2. The Battle aboard the RMS Queen Mary Par...

I know the RMS Queen Mary is in America and I have an interest in ships especially the Titanic, I thought of doing a story involving the Queen Mary.  
  
The Battle Aboard the RMS Queen Mary.  
  
Ash had invited his friends on a luxurious cruise on one of the most famous ships of all, The RMS Queen Mary. Tracey told Ash that he was in the middle of some important research with Prof Oak. Misty and Brock told Ash that they will go and that they will meet him in Cerulean Gym. Ash won free tickets for a cruise of his choice and the Queen Mary was in Vermilion so he decided to have the cruise on the Queen Mary.  
  
Misty was looking out of the widow to see if Ash was coming when she heard three knocks on the door. "I'll get it" Brock shouted as he was closest to the door. Brock opened the door and there was Ash. "Are you guys ready?" Ash asked as Brock greeted him. "I'll phone for a taxi" Misty said going for the phone. Brock spent the five minute wait trying to get Ash to tell him what ship they were going on but Ash kept saying "Wait till we get there" Claire had done a good job hiding from Brock and Misty but Ash picked her up and told his friend of his newest pokemon. "Wow a Raichu" Misty said looking at the scared pokemon. "Don't be scared Claire these are my friends and they won't do anything to harm you" Ash said making Claire comfortable. Pikachu was glued to the window making sure they don't miss the taxi. Misty held Claire in her arm while Ash went to the loo. Claire could feel Misty's goodness and she liked the way Misty held her, Misty held Claire like he was baby. BEEP, BEEP came a sound from outside. Pikachu shouted back to his friends as they ran for the door and into the taxi.  
  
"Well well" Jessie said as she saw the twerps jump into the taxi and drive off. "What?" James asked. "The twerps are going to Vermilion City for a cruise and they won't be able to get away from us so we can finally capture Pikachu" James jumped up full of joy. "What are we waiting for" he said as Jessie picked up her TR communicator. "What are you doing?" asked James puzzled. "I'm calling the boss" replied Jessie.  
  
Over at TR Base a phone rang. Giovanni reached down and pressed the little red button that allowed the speaker phone to work. "Yes" he answered. "Hello boss its us Jessie and James and ………" she got cut off. "WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOUR CALLING ME" he shouted very angry as he as heard about all of their failures. "Please boss, lets explain" Jessie said terrified. "Explain WHAT?" shouted Giovanni. "Sir we can get that Pikachu and a hell of a lot more pokemon for you" She explained. "Go on" Giovanni said interested. "Sir with your permission we need more grunts as we won't be able to make our escape with all the pokemon, and the brats and that Pikachu are going on a cruise so they can't escape us" she continued. "I'll send a transport to pick you up and IF you fail me don't call me again until you have something a want" said the TR boss as he hung up. With that Team Rocket staid put waiting for the transport.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Claire got out of the taxi and were looking at a wreck. Ash turned round to see a sign with an arrow pointing to a gigantic ship. He tapped Brock who then tapped Misty as he turned to see the huge ship. Misty stared at it opened mouthed that the sear size of this ship right in front of them. "Wow I knew she was be but jees" Ash said as his friends stared. Pikachu and Claire could not get over how big this ship was compared to them. Pikachu and Claire jumped onto Ash's shoulders as him, Misty and Brock boarded the RMS Queen Mary. The Captain was at the boarding entrance to greet the passengers. "Welcome aboard the RMS Queen Mary we hope your cruise is as relaxing as possible" said the Captain as Ash, Misty and Brock walked into the large lobby. "This ship is 1031 ft in length, 100 ft wide and 250 ft high, she is worth exploring"   
  
Ash lead his friends to their cabin on A-Deck. These wear the biggest state rooms on the ship. "A-33, A-33" Ash repeated over and over until he found the room near to the Bow of the ship. "AH, hear we are" Ash opened the door that lead into a big room with a TV, a big settee, fire place and doors leading to the bathroom and the two bedrooms. One bedroom had a king size bed and the other had a single bed. Brock choose the single bed before Misty could say anything. "Do you wasn't to share the bed, if you don't want to I'll sleep on the settee" offered Ash. "Id like to share the bed with you" Misty said with a smile. Brock wondered off not wanting to hear the answer. Pikachu and Claire began to play together while Ash and his friends unpacked their luggage. Brock turned on the TV to see what was on and he turn the channel to Paramount Comedy and he laughed out loud to who was on. "What's so funny" called Misty from the bathroom. Brock didn't answer as he was watching the TV. Ash came in from the bedroom and sat down next to him. "Who's this?" he asked Brock looked at his friend with surprise. "Man you don't know Lee Evans" Ash shuck his head no. "He's a great British comedian" With that Ash started to watch. Claire was in the bedroom playing hide en seek with Pikachu while their friends watched Lee Evans.   
  
Team Rocket got on board just in time as the ship was beginning to set sale. Team Rocket managed to climb aboard using a rope and hook the they got on the Poop Deck railings. "Whew, That was close" says James. Jessie was looking around wondering how they will get inside without being seen. Jessie and James nearly fell over board as the ships horn went off. After a few seconds of getting their breath back they took off for the nearest door leading into the stern.  
  
Ash, Pikachu and Claire went exploring and got lost about five times on decks A and B. Misty was in the luxury rooms and Brock was getting tips on raising pokemon as there was a huge variety of pokemon on board. "Raichu Rai Raichu" Claire said pointing to a sign saying "Stairs to Boat Deck". Ash picked up Claire and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for finding the way out, This ship is way too big for me" Ash said as he then picked up Pikachu and walked up the stairs. Misty was also roaming the decks now and she turn as a door opened next to her and Ash came out. "Oh Ash where've you been?" Misty asked wondering where Ash had been for two hours. "Lost on A-Deck and B-Deck" he replied. Brock found his friend on the Boat Deck next to the final Life Boat chatting. "Hey your a trainer aren't you?" asked a feminine voice behind Ash. Ash turned round to see a 17 yr old girl who was itching for a battle. "Ur, Yeah" he replied" as the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him up some stairs and down the deck to a pokemon battle ground in between the 3rd and 2nd funnel. "I challenge you to a pokemon match" shouts the girl. "We'll have a one on one" Shouts Ash as his opponent grabs a Poke-Ball from her belt and launches it into the air. The ball opened and a Flearon appeared ready for battle. Ash thought for a minute and then looked down at Claire. He and not seen Claire a battle yet and he though that this was a good time as any. "I choose you Claire" Ash said as Claire began to walk out onto the field and prepared for battle. Brock was the commentator for this battle. "This battle takes between Ash and the Mystery Girl, each one has agreed to a one on one battle" Brock began "Ash has chosen his Raichu, Claire and the Mystery Girl has chosen Flearon" Ash pointed to the fire form of Eevee and shouted "Claire use your Thunderbolt now" Claire held her arms out as she charged up the thunderbolt. "Flearon use your flamethrower" commanded the girl. "Raaaiiiiii..chuuuuuuuuuu" shouted Claire as she realised the strongest Thunderbolt Ash had ever seen. Flearon was hit before it could use its attack and it was down instantly. Ash and the audience were looking at Claire opened mouthed in shock. "Wow, that is some power" Brock said "Flearon is defeated Ash wins the battle"   
  
Jessie and James were looking for an empty room as they didn't want to be found be an officer. James opened a door that lead into a room that was indeed empty and on the bed was a card that said "Welcome to the Queen Mary Mr Jones and Mrs Jones". The Jones missed their taxi that would have taken them to the ship but now Jessie and James decided to play along with what the card said in order to stay on board. They were in the state room A-32 right next to Ash and his friends. "What are we going to do?" James asked "We'll need to wait for a call of the boss telling us to act when his goons are ready" Jessie said sprawled on the bed.  
  
Part 2 coming soon…… 


	3. The Battle aboard the RMS Queen Mary par...

Battle Aboard the RMS Queen Mary  
  
James was out on his own exploring the magnificent ship. He stopped when he came to a door with a name plate saying "Café" and his stomach rumbled. "He he, time for some lunch" he laughed walking in the café. James sat down at a small table next to a window and looked at the menu. "Aha" James said with delight. A young woman came up to him and asked "May I take your order sir?". James looked at her and replied "May I have a Double Cheese Burger please" The woman turned and walked off, James stared at her ass as she walked.   
  
Ring, ring. Jessie woke up and grabbed her communicator and answered it. "YES" she shouted angrily for being woke up. "I want you two to be ready at midnight in the Grand Stair Case" the voice said and then hung up. It took Jessie a minute to realize who was on the other side, "Giovanni" shouted as she got up rummaged in the wardrobe for any clothes. She had luck when she saw another card saying that the Jones clothes had been packed in the wardrobe. "They must of just missed the taxi and had their belongings put onboard" Jessie thought as she searched the wardrobe. She found a nice red skirt that went down to her knee, a nice Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of red high heal shoes. She looked in the mirror that is on the wardrobe door. She liked her appearance and she set off looking for James.  
  
Claire was beginning to feel ill, she was feeling sick she tugged Ash's jean leg. Ash knelt in front of Claire and put his hand on her head. He pulled back as he could feel some heat on her forehead. "Are you ok Claire?" he asked worried. "Raichu" she said shaking her head and nearly losing balance when she did. Pikachu was next to Claire after seeing her nearly fall. "Pika pi?" (What's wrong?) Pikachu asks. "Rai raichu rai" (I feel sick) replies Claire. Ash picked her up and motioned for Pikachu to jump on his shoulder. Misty had made her way down to their state room for a bath. Ash was looking at Claire and the way she looked told him something, like he's seen this look before. Ash stopped and he made Claire look out to sea. Claire turn away quickly and began to shiver, "I know what's wrong with" Ash says setting her down. Claire looks up at him and Pikachu puzzled "Raichu rai?" she asks as she saw Ash point out the sea. "You get sea sick" he explained. "Chu raichu?" Claire asked worried. "Is…it…serious?" Ash said understanding Claire. "No, no it not it happens to people and pokemon who haven't found their sea legs.." Claire tilted her head not understanding what her trainer was saying. "I mean, people who get a sick feeling when they look out to the sea, seeing the waves and feeling the ship move up, down and side to side by the ocean" he stopped when he saw Claire hold her tummy and fall into a sitting position and her ears were down showing that she was getting worse from hearing what Ash said. "Sorry Claire" Ash said picking her up again and started to walk to the nearest door.  
  
Meanwhile Jessie had found James scoffing as many cheese burgers as he could. Jessie smack him with her fan and dragged him out to the promenade deck. "You IDIOT, you could have blown our cover" Jessie scolded him. He just coward in a corner. "Come on we need to hatch a plan" James got up and followed Jessie to the Grand Stair Case. The name spoke for itself, they entered through the promenade and stood with their mouths open as they saw the beauty of the 70 yr old stair case. "Wow this is beautiful and bright" said James looking at the polished wood work. Jessie got a flash back for when she watched to movie Titanic and how nice her Grand Stair Case was. They saw some comfy chairs in a corner close to the stairs, they moved up to them and began to plan.  
  
Ash had set Claire down now that she seemed better after getting inside. Ash looked up to see that the had entered the Grand Stair Case and he and the two electric pokemon were overwhelmed by its beauty. "Chhuuuuuu" both Pikachu and Claire said as they looked at the ships most famous inertia. "Wow" that's all Ash could say as he began to walk down the stairs. Jessie looked up as she heard foot steps coming down the stairs, a familiar figure appeared and she hid her face as she knew who it was. "Keep quiet and don't look at the stairs" Jessie whispered "it's the twerp" Jessie risked another look and soon hid her face again. "He's with Pikachu and he now has a Raichu" James's face went white. "A Raichu" he whispered "This makes things worse there's no telling how powerful it is". Jessie & James just sat there and waited for Ash, Pikachu and his new Raichu to go out of a door or down the stairs. They waited for five whole minutes for him to leave and when did they went back to planning.  
  
Team Rocket came back to the stair case at 23:50. They saw lots of familiar faces as like the whole ships crew and passengers were there. They were looking at the Captain at the top of the Grand Stair case and he began to speak. "Welcome all of you to the sister ship of the RMS Queen Elizabeth… I mentioned her as today was when she sank in Hong Kong harbour and I wanted to dedicate this night to the lost ship and to the Queen Mary her sister" Some people cheered. James saw Butch and Cassidy in front of them, he nudged Jessie and pointed at the, Jessie's face went read with anger after seeing them. "The Queen Mary has had over 70 yrs doing nothing in America and the British government decided to take their ship back and put her back in service. I've been told that the ship is an easy place to get lost and as of tomorrow I will be taking people on tours of this magnificent ship and I will have ship maps place at all the stair well for people who still get lost and if people ask the purser he will hand out ship maps with your cabins marked and that's all from me and have a great night, Thank You" Some more cheers filled the room when another man came up and then he ripped of his suit and he then was wearing a Team Rocket uniform. As soon as people saw it more did the same, round about 60 TR members were in the Grand Stair Case including Jessie and James. Passengers that didn't have any pokemon they ran and panicked and the people who did have pokemon called them out. Claire and Pikachu joined hands ready to fight Team Rocket.   
  
The Captain thought of his own plan to tackle the Team Rocket "If I can get to the Bridge I can hit the panic button and the ship will be flooded with police and might get a promotion" With that he made his way to the A-Deck promenade and took off down the promenade to the stairs that lead up to the Bridge.   
  
Ash, Misty and Brock released their pokemon and they got ready to battle with the other pokemon. The Rocket members pushed a button on their uniforms and a familiar device popped on from their backs. Ash got a flash of the S.S. Anne disaster. "This reminds me of what happened on the S.S. Anne" Brock said stating the obvious. "Claire, Pikachu use your thunder attack on Team Rocket" Ash commanded. Both Pikachu and Claire joined their power and zapped Jessie and James first. Both Jessie and James fell over unconscious. Team Rocket was just about to send all their pokemon to snatch Pikachu when all of a sudden the ship horns sounded and an alarm began to sound. "Ah, we've got to get that Pikachu now and blow this joint" Shouted Butch as loud as he could. One Rocket member sent his Raticate to attack Pikachu with it head butt attack. Claire jumped in the way protecting Pikachu and suffering a broken leg due to the blow from the attack. Pikachu saw his girlfriend fall and cry from the injury and full of anger Pikachu launched a powerful Thunderbolt on the rat pokemon and it was down instantly and still fuelled anger Pikachu charged up the most powerful Thunder attack he could do. Sparks flew form his cheeks and he began to glow and then he launched a terrifying Thunder attack. Ash, his friends and the other pokemon trainers hit the deck (as they say) as the electricity bounced off a mirror and then went into the chandelier and the electricity was then sent out in all directions by the diamonds and hit all the Team Rocket members and most of the other trainers.   
  
More sirens were being heard getting closer to the ship when a bang from under the water level got everyone's attention. "That's it time to blast off" shouted Butch as he and Cassidy went running for the nearest exit. In seconds all the TR members except Jessie and James who still lay unconscious disappeared and the ships horns stopped and then another siren sounded which Ash, Misty and Brock remembered. "A flood warning" The hull has been breeched and she is flooding. The Captain burst through the doors and shouted "How many of you have water pokemon such as Gyarados. I need you send them to the starboard bow and work together to hold the bow up. I will get the water tight doors to close and when I say its save you can recall them" And he ran back to the Bridge. About 30 trainers had a Gyarados and did what the Captain said. Ash was tending to Claire when he saw Pikachu fall down. "Pikachu he shouted as he ran to his fallen companion, Claire pulled herself over and gave him a shock that revived him. Pikachu woke up and hugged his girl friend for her help nut then felt a little weird. "Pika" he said has he began to glow white. "NO Pikachu don't" Ash cried not wanting his pokemon to evolve. But then he the glow vanished and Pikachu fell to his knees after forcing the evolution to stop. Ash hugged his pokemon with tears in his eyes as he thought that he nearly lost his pokemon. "Pika pi" he said weakly as he hugged his trainer as well. Ash then turned his attention to Claire who was holding Pikachu by his tail with hers. Ding dong "It is save now to recall all your pokemon now that the water tight doors are closed" said the Captain over the tanoid. "Thank god that this ship isn't going to sink" said Brock and Misty at the same time. Ash Picked up Claire and Pikachu and ran for the stairs, he looked at the map of decks and looked for the deck that has the Poke-Centre on and he took off for the centre.   
  
The Captain came into the Grand Stair case and nearly fainted. He saw burn marks all over the show. "What happened in here" he said nearly crying. "I'm going to be fired for this, this cost one million pounds to be reconstructed and now its destroyed" He walked up to the top of the stair case and looked at the clock he asked to be reconstructed from what the Titanic had in her Grand Stair Case. "Thank god the clock is ok" he sighed in relief. Two officers from the ships police force apprehended Jessie and James who was still out cold. "Make sure that they don't escape" shouts the captain as the two officers dragged them out of the stair case.  
  
It was morning, Ash, Misty and Brock were asleep around Claire's bed as she was recovering from the injury she suffered protecting her boyfriend. Pikachu was sitting next her holding her hand as she woke up. Claire thought when she saw him that he must have stayed awake all night long. "Rai raichu rai rai raichu?" (Have you been awake all night?) she asked as Pikachu looked down at her beautiful face. "Pika pi pikachu pi" (Yes I've been to worried to sleep) he said with a tear in is eye. "Raichu rai" (Your so sweet) she said giving Pikachu lick on the cheek. Pikachu nearly began to dry when Claire ask him a good question. "Rai rai rai raichu chu raichu rai chu?" (Why did you stop yourself from evolving into a Raichu?) she looked at him wanting to know why. Pikachu gave up and told why "Pika pi pikachu pi pika pika pikachu chu pi pika pikachu" (I didn't want to evolve because I love you too much to hurt you) he explained. "Rai raichu?" (What you mean?) she asked. "Pika pikachu pi pika pi pikachu pi pika chu chu pika pi" (If I evolved I won't be the same pokemon I once was, I would have completely changed) Raichu looked up at him in understanding ever word. She now knew why he didn't evolve, it was to protect her from heart break as his personality will have been altered and he might not liked her after the evolution. With that she hugged him and she felt weak again and she lay back down. Pikachu set himself down next to her and slowly feel asleep from being awake all night. Ash, Misty and Brock woke up round about 7:00 am. Ash saw both Pikachu and Claire sleeping together both cheek by cheek that he see sometimes when he wakes up in the mornings at home. "Seeing them together like that still warms me" Ash said to himself. Nurse Joy came and asked "How are they?" Ash looked her and answered "They're fine Nurse Joy ,just sleeping" Being reassured she turned and walked out.   
  
Ash and his friends were having a walk around the Boat Deck. Ash was happy for both Pikachu and Claire that Pikachu didn't evolve. Ash had bad thoughts when he wondered how Pikachu would have been like if he was a Raichu. He hit himself on the head trying not to think of such things.   
  
Vermilion City was beginning to come into view from the Fore Castle Deck. "Hey we're getting close to home" Misty said pointing to the land mass that they could see from the horizon. "I better get Claire and Pikachu as we will be docking soon" Ash said as Brock came up to him. "We'll go pack up while you go and tend to your pokemon". "Ok, We'll meet you in the Boarding room" Replies Ash as he turned and walked to the door leading to the Grand Stair Case. Ash got to the Poke-Centre and he saw Pikachu and Claire sat on a waiting seat. He saw Claire had a splint on he broken leg keeping it straight while it healed and some bandages to help keep the leg in check. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and Ash picked cradled Claire in his arms as he made his way to the Boarding Room.   
  
Claire and Pikachu were now closer that ever before after the cruise. But Pikachu was in a bad state, every time he won a battle he was fighting an evolution every time. But Ash was seeing this and he went to the nearest Poke-Mart. Pikachu was told to wait out side. "Do you know where I can find an Everstone?" Ash asked the shop keeper. The shop keeper shock his head but he said he heard about a mountain that has a load but he didn't know where. So now Ash has a quest, To find an Everstone to stop Pikachu from evolving and for Claire's and his happiness. 


	4. Power Struggle

Power Struggle  
  
Pikachu was a special Pikachu, he was more powerful than any known Pikachu and the power was beginning to show. Claire could tell that something bad was wrong with him, she could feel his electrical power rise and fall. Claire notice that he was getting colds more often. She was really beginning to worry about Pikachu, he was doing a real good job from keeping Ash unaware of his problem but now Pikachu was suffering from pain as his power grew, Pikachu knew he can't hide it for much longer and that it would cause him to evolve in order to sustain his power.   
  
Claire was looking at her boyfriend very worried, he had another cold and it appeared to be worse than the last one he had a couple of weeks ago. She spent most her time looking for an Everstone and even Ash was too but he was really looking for a mountain that had a cave. Ever since to shopkeeper told him of a mountain cave that had Everstones inside it he has been up and down mountains looking for any sort of cave.   
  
It was sun set when Ash and his friends came to Lavender Town after a hard days look for a mountain cave. "This is hopeless" Ash groaned. "We've been up and down countless mountains and search every cave and found nothing". An old lady out side of the Poke-Centre over heard Ash and walked over to him. "Are you looking for a cave" She asks thinking of the Rock Tunnel. "Yes, but I'm looking of Everstone, I was told that they are inside a mountain cave". Ash replied. "Ooohhhh, Everstones" She said "You can find them inside Mount Managi". And she pointed to a large mountain behind the Lavender Tower. "In there. Great thank miss" Ash said and turn to his friends "We should spend the night in the Poke-Centre and go for the Everstones in the morning". "Good idea I'm bushed" Both Brock and Misty said as they followed Ash into the centre.  
  
That night Pikachu was having terrible nightmares. He dreamt he evolve and rejected all his friends and turned against his love. With that thought now in his mind he really didn't want to evolve in case that happened. He woke in a cold sweat and felt a huge surge of menaced power flow all around his body, Pikachu let out a scream and began to suppress another evolution. "Who, what, where?" Ash shrieked waking up to Pikachu's scream. Brock and Misty both woke up as well looking at Ash who was looking at Pikachu. Claire was still asleep, she's an heavy sleeper. Claire's ears shot up as she could feel Pikachu's power rise all of a sudden and as soon as she woke up, Pikachu suppressed another evolution. "This is bad, we need to find an Everstone quick" Ash said fearing the worst for is first pokemon and his girlfriend. Pikachu collapsed from suppressing that evolution and Ash picked him up and placed him next to Claire. Claire began to stroke Pikachu's fur while he slept and as his and her friend dozed of back to sleep. "Raichu rai raichu" (I hope you never change) she said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
In to morning Ash couldn't wait for Misty and Brock to wake up so he began to pack what he needed to climb Mt Managi. He was just about to leave to centre when something tugged on his jean leg, it Claire and Pikachu they must of woke up when he was walking for the door. "Come on we don't want to waste time" Ash said. "Chu" both Pikachu and Claire said as they followed. It was a ten minute walk from the centre to the foot of Mt Managi. Pikachu felt dizzy all of a sudden and found himself un able to walk without falling over. Ash turned and saw Pikachu fall, he ran back to his pokemon and he felt a lot of static energy around Pikachu. "You look awful Pikachu, climb in my into my jacket" Ash instructed his ill pokemon. Claire jumped up on to his shoulders as Ash began to climb the mountain side. He came to a sign half covered in moss and it read. "Mt Managi, cave of ever lasting life". "We must be close Pikachu" Ash said happily. After 2 and a half hours of climbing he felt very tired and he could see a ledge he could rest on for a while up ahead. "A little more" Ash said struggling. He pulled himself on to the ledge and sat down exhausted from climb. Pikachu was asleep again but he was peaceful, Claire herself began to climb when "NO! Claire, I can't risk you getting hurt, Please come back down and comfort Pikachu". Hearing that she jumped back down and walked over to his side. "Raichu" she said sorry for trying to climb without them. Ash managed to stand using the last of his energy and chucked a Poke-Ball into the air, out of the ball came a Nocthowl. "Nocthowl fly up the mountain and see if you can find a cave. If you do come back down and tell us how far it is" Ash commanded the howl pokemon.  
  
An hour had pasted and the shy began to get dark and clouds were forming above Ash and the two electric pokemon. Nocthowl came back and landed on the ledge next to Ash. "Did you find the cave?" Ash questioned. Nocthowl pointed a wing up to the top. "The caves at the top is it Nocthowl?" Nocthowl nodded confirming to Ash the location of the cave. "Great work Nocthowl take a rest" Ash said as he recalled his pokemon. Ash then saw Claire looking very worried indeed. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Raichu rai rai raichu" Claire shouted has she ran over to Pikachu who was beginning to shoot out weak sparks from his checks uncontrollably and he then began to glow white. "NO, Please, don't evolve, please" Ash begged and so did Claire. Pikachu's ears got bigger but then they began to return to normal as Pikachu from hearing the cries from his trainer and his love gave him the power to resist and using all his will power he began to fight another evolution. Pikachu began to scream in pain as the power was to strong but he slowly stopped to evolution and stopped glowing and then fell down unconscious. Ash and Claire came up to his side, Claire began to cry as she thought she nearly lost him. "Come on, we need to get to that cave now" Ash said picking up Pikachu and putting him in his jacket again. "The next time another evolution starts he won't be able to stop it". Claire looked at Ash and tilted her head not understanding what he meant. "I saw his ears begin to change, Claire, he won't have to power to stop another". Claire understood then and she jumped onto his shoulder again. Ash ready again began to climb for the cave of everlasting life.  
  
Misty was getting worried about Ash, Pikachu and Claire being up the mountain, it was past seven o'clock in the evening. "I'm worried Brock" Misty said. "Ash will go to any lengths to help Pikachu and I suppose Claire as well" Brock said making Misty feel worse. "Sorry, Misty, I didn't mean to make feel bad" Brock apologized. "Your right Brock come to thing of it I'll probably do the same for my pokemon" Misty said. "I hope he can get that Everstone before Pikachu evolves". "I hope so too" Brock said looking out a Pokemon Centre window to where Mt Managi is.   
  
Ash called out "Bulbasaur, Chikorita, I choose you" Ash shouted as his two grass pokemon appeared out of their Poke-Ball's. "Bulbasaur, Chikorita, use your vine whip to help us climb this mountain". Both pokemon sent one vine up to the cave and wrapped it around a rock at the top and another vine to Ash and wrapped it around him. The pokemon were pulling Ash up as he climbed to mountain. Ash knew that it would get harder as he, Claire and Pikachu got closer to the top and it was. The wind howled with a cold sense of danger in thee air. Ash stepped on to a loose stone and the stone moved under his weight and Ash fell, Bulbasaur and Chikorita held on to Ash and Claire jumped off his shoulder and grabbed a vine in each paw and helped pull. After 5 minutes Ash regained his footing and thanked his pokemon for saving his and Pikachu's life. "Good work and thank you for saving Pikachu and me" After that Ash and the two grass pokemon took the climb more carefully and worked extra hard not to make another stone move.   
  
It is now round about ten o'clock in the evening when Ash got to the cave with his pokemon. "Good work team you disserve a rest" Ash said recalling Bulbasaur and Chikorita. "Pikachu we made". Pikachu managed to look at his surroundings to see a cave, he tried to get up but his power level was making him feel very weak and he was beginning to loose his sight. Ash set Pikachu down in the cave and put Claire next to him. "Watch over him, I'm going for an Everstone" he said to Claire. Claire nodded as Ash walked off down into the cave. "Chu" Claire said worried for Pikachu. Pikachu was lying still breathing heavily. Claire knew that Pikachu was fighting another evolution but she could tell that he was loosing the battle. "Raichu chu rai raichu rai" (Please hold on please Pika) Claire said as she began to cry. "Pika, pikachu pi pikachu" (I won't lose to my own power) Pikachu said weakly as he closed his eyes and blacked out. Claire's ears dropped down and she fell into a sitting position and hid he face in her paws as she cried.  
  
Ash made his way down a small dap tunnel, he then came to a small chamber that had a stone panel with a stone with a white E in the middle. "The Everstone" Ash said as he reached for the stone. He stopped as a light appeared in front of him. The light took the form of a of Pikachu. "What's this" Ash shouted. "You seek the Everstone?" the Pikachu said. Stunned as the light spoke he simply nodded. "I want to know the reason why you came for the Everstone". Ash looked at the Light and then closed his eyes seeing a picture of Pikachu suffering and he then spoke. "I climbed here for the Everstone because my Pikachu needs it to stop his evolution" he said. "Stop his evolution?" the light said. "Yes, for weeks on end, Pikachu has been fighting his evolution, he is now at a point where his power is now getting the best of him. One more surge of power, Pikachu will evolve and he won't have to power to stop it". "What else?" asked the Pikachu made of light. "He doesn't want to evolve because he fears that he won't be the pokemon he once was and he doesn't want to break his girlfriends heart" Ash replies. The light had a sad look on its face as Ash told it why Pikachu didn't want to evolve. "You have proven to me that you will do what it takes to save any pokemon no matter who it belongs too and because of that I grant you permission to use the Everstone, but once you use it bring it back to the chamber". After that the light vanished. The Everstone in the panel fell out, Ash ran and picked it up and ran back in the tunnel.  
  
Claire stopped crying was looking at Pikachu fight his own power. "Raichu rai" (Don't give up) she said. Claire ears perked up as she heard foot steps coming closer. Claire turned to look in the direction of the foot steps. She jumped up and down with happiness when she saw Ash. "Raichu chu raichu" (He's back he's back) she shouted happily. Pikachu opened his eyes to see Ash appear over him. Then boom Pikachu received a huge blast of power and instantly began an evolution. Ash panicked as he saw him get bigger and taller, Ash snapped out of the stare he had and touched Pikachu with the Everstone and a blast of power made Ash fly into the wall of the cave. Ash fell to the floor and stared in hope as he saw Pikachu's nearly complete a Raichu form when it all appeared to go in reverse. Pikachu return to his normal size as the stone appeared to be sucking in all of Pikachu's excess power. "Rraaaiiiii" Claire said as she could see her love return to normal and she could feel his power level go down to what it was when she first laid eyes on Pikachu in the Pokemon Centre when he and Ash found her. Ash could she that Pikachu was back to his old self and the Everstone turned into an Thunderstone. "How did the Everstone change into a Thunderstone?" he asked as he looked at the glowing stone next to Claire's feet. "Pika pikachu pi pika chu pika pi?" (My head what happened to me I can't remember?) Pikachu asked as he woke up after the his power struggle. Claire hugged him. "Rai raichu chu rai rai raichu" (You have been in a lot of trouble) Claire replied. "Pikachu?" (What you mean?) Pikachu asked. "Raichu rai raichu chu rai raichu chu chu rai rai raichu" (If you can remember you have been fighting lots of evolution since the Queen Mary incident) Claire replies. "Pi pika pika pikachu pi pikachu" (Oh yes I remember now thank you). Pikachu hugged his love and then they both jumped on Ash and hugged him. "Pika pi" Pikachu shouted as he landed on him and hugged him. Ash nearly crying held his arms out and hugged the two electric mice. "I'm glad your ok. I hope you never change" Ash chocked trying not to cry. He remembered what the light told him. "Oh Pikachu, Claire wait here I need to return the Everst, err Thunderstone back to the chamber from where I got it" Ash said as he put the two pokemon down and picked up the newly formed Thunderstone. He turned and ran to the chamber, as soon as he entered the chamber the light appeared again. "Have you come to return the Everstone?". "Err sort of" Ash replied looking down at the Thunderstone. "Why did change into a Thunderstone?". "When an Everstone touches a pokemon in mid-evolution it takes in all the power from the pokemon and it changes into a stone representing the pokemon's type" explained the light. "But it won't absorb the pokemon's energy if the pokemon is a type where a stone of that power does not exist". "Well you said bring it back and here it is" Ash said as he held out the stone. "Place the stone into the panel" said the light as it disappeared. Ash did what it said and placed it back and left. Pikachu where kissing each other and hugging each other when Ash got back. "Come one you love birds lets go home" Ash said. Pikachu and Claire both jumped onto his shoulders and they began to climb down the mountain know as Mt Managi. Morning came when Ash reached the foot of the mountain and began to walk back to the Poke-Centre.   
  
Misty woke up early, she stretched and yawned and see looked out of the window and to see the sun rise. She saw a shadow moving towards the Poke-Centre. She pressed her face on the window to get a better look and she could a boy walking up the road. "Hey Brock wake up someone's coming" Misty said nudging her friend. "What, what is it?" he said as he sat up. "Look" She said. Brock got up and looked out of the window. The boy was closer now and Misty then saw something on his shoulder. "Hey, that's a Raichu" Misty said as she recognized the boy. "Its Ash he's back, he made". Both Misty and Brock ran out to greet Ash. Ahs saw his friends running to him from the Poke-Centre. Misty was the first to reach him, she looked around but she couldn't see Pikachu anywhere. "Where's Pikachu, did he?" Misty asked worried. Ash just pointed for Misty to look behind him. She move to Ash's side and saw Pikachu asleep, being cradled by Claire's long tail. "Aw, isn't that cute". Brock reached them and looked into his friends eyes. "Pikachu didn't evolve after all them?" Brock asked. Ash shook his head saying no. "That's a relief" Ash, Misty, Brock and Claire carrying the sleeping Pikachu went back to the Poke-Centre to rest.  
  
Ash fell asleep shortly after dinner with Claire and Pikachu next to him. He got woke up by the sounds of laughter. Ash looked to where the sounds came from, he saw Pikachu back to is old happy, playful self again as he was playing with Claire, playing tag. "They are so happy together aren't they Ash?" Brock asked. "Yeah I hope nothing like Pikachu's power struggle happens again" Replied Ash looking at the to happy pokemon. "Yeah, oh where's the Everstone?". "The stone was not to leave the cave, but it absorbed Pikachu's power and it turned into a Thunderstone". Brock understood what Ash said and he began to get his stuff ready. "We have to get going" Misty said. "We were to be in Pallet Town yesterday". "Were We?" Ash shouted "Come on lets go". Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Claire ran out of the Poke-Centre and out of Lavender Town and down the road to Pallet Town.  
  
(I have no idea on how an Everstone stops an evolution but I used my own thought for Pikachu's stopped evolution bit) 


	5. New Born Pichu

New Born Pichu  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Claire were an their way back to Pallet Town after Pikachu's evolution crisis.  
  
Ring, ring, ring….. "Hello" Brock says "Oh its you". "Who is it Brock?" Asks Misty. Brock puts a hand over the receiver. "Its my Dad and he wants me to come back to Pewter City because he needs my help" replies Brock. "You go to Pallet without me, I'll come down when I've done what he wants". "Ok Brock see ya soon" Ash and Misty say at the same time as Brocks takes a different route away from his friends.  
  
Prof Oak was on the path to Pallet doing some research when he hears foot steps. He looks up to two figures and two pokemon walking down the road. "Hey Ash" Prof Oak shouts. The figures begin to run up to him. "Where've you been Ash. We expected you back two days ago". "We had a problem" Ash replies. Ash and Misty tell Prof Oak what happened with Pikachu as they walked back to Pallet Town.  
  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Claire arrived at Ash's house just in time for tea. Claire and Pikachu went in the back garden and began to play together. "Mom I'm back" Ash shouts as he goes through the door. Mrs Ketchum comes out of the kitchen and greets her son and his friend. "Where've you been I've been worried sick" She shouts. "There was something wrong with Pikachu, that's why we're late" Ash tells his mom. "Is he all right?" Mrs Ketchum asks worried. "Yeah his in the back garden with Claire" says Misty. Mrs Ketchum lets out a sigh of relief and goes back into the kitchen. "Tea will be ready shortly" she shouts from the kitchen. Ash and Misty walk into the garden and see Claire lying down with Pikachu slumped over her back. "Aw, how cute" Misty comments looking at the resting pokemon. Ash sits on the ground and then lies back. Both Claire's and Pikachu's ears shoot up and they open there eyes to see Ash lying down. "Pika pika pikachu" (lets pounce on him) Pikachu said getting off Claire. "Chu" (OK) Claire says getting ready. "Pi,pi,pi chu!" (1,2,3 GO!) Shouts Pikachu as he leaps for Ash's chest. Claire leaps and lands on his right arm. "Ah" Ash shrieks not expecting it. "You want to play do ya?". Misty watches as Ash, Pikachu and Claire play together, to her this was an heart warming experience. Claire tail was laid down on the floor while she was looking for another way to jump on Ash when he knee comes down and lands on the end of her tail by accident. "Chuuuu" she shrieks in pain and then releases a powerful Thunder shock attack on Ash. Ash took the whole attack and fall back. Steam was rising off him after that and he just found out how powerful Claire really is. Claire runs for the nearest tree and hides behind it while Ash gets up from being shocked. "That was worse then what Kay's Raichu did" Ash said to Misty as he was looking for Claire. "Claire where are you?" Calls Ash "Please come back I'm no angry, Pikachu you try find her I think she's scared cause that I'm going to do something to her". Pikachu runs from tree to tree looking around each one. After the fifth tree he finds her hiding behind it. "Pika pika?" (What's wrong?) Pikachu asks. "Raichu rai raichu" (He's going to hurt me) Claire cries. "Pikachu pi" (No he won't) Pikachu says. "Pika pika pikachu pika pi" (I've shocked him countless times). "Rai raichu?" (He won't hurt me?) Claire says feeling better. "Pikachu pi pika pika" (No it makes him learn). Claire finally got up, Pikachu held his hand out and Claire took his hand and they both walked back to Ash. Claire began to panic when Ash picked her up. "Don't be scared. Remember I'm not that trainer, I won't hurt you" Ash said. Claire looked at him and she could see that he was upset. Claire buried her face in his chest and began to cry. Ash stoked her and hugged her making her feel better.  
  
"Tea time" Shouts Mrs Ketchum. Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Claire came into the kitchen and took a seat. Claire and Pikachu sat on the table with a empty bowl in front of them. Mrs Ketchum filled the bowl with some special poke-food and served Ash and Misty her famous Potato Hash. Ash noticed Claire was eating more than she normally did for some reason. "Huh she must be really hungry" Ash thought to himself. Pikachu was amazed on how much she was eating. "Pi pika pikachu?" (Is something wrong?) Pikachu asks. Claire stopped and looked into his eyes. "Pika….." (Are you…..) Pikachu says with a shocked expression on his face. Claire just nodded. Pikachu got up and walked over to his love sat sown beside her and placed a hand on her tummy. "Pika pikachu pi" (I'm going to be a father) Pikachu says as he hugs Claire.   
  
That night Pikachu and Claire were sleeping in front of the fire place. Claire found it hard to sleep. Her stomach felt weird like it was being squashed. Claire was afraid that something bad was wrong with her but she was too tired to move now and then she fell asleep.  
  
In the morning Clair woke up to find a yellow egg with black stripes lying next to her. "RAICHU!" she screamed. Pikachu woke up and was at her side before she knew it. Ash and Misty both jumped and fell out of bed and ran over to Claire. "What, what's wrong" shouts. Misty and Ash both stop in the door way to the living room as they both see Pikachu holding an egg. "Is that a pokemon egg?" Misty asks surprised. Pikachu and Claire both nodded. "Congratulations" Ash and Misty both said at the same time. Pikachu gave the egg back to Claire while he made her feel more comfortable. Ash went up stairs to get his PokeDex so he can get some information on Pichu.   
  
PokeDex: Pichu the tiny mouse pokemon. Pichu is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled. If it laughs, take cover!  
  
"I wonder what it means by take cover!" Ash thought out loud. "When the egg hatches I better be careful when handling a new born". Ash walked down stairs again and saw Claire asleep with the egg wrapped in her tail. Pikachu was really happy, he couldn't help but wonder what how his life will be like when this Pichu hatches out of the egg. Misty was looking in a catalogue. "What are you looking for?" asked Ash. "We need to get stuff for the Pichu" replied Misty. "Like what?". "Well.. Like toys, bedding, etc"  
  
Ash nodded but then realized there was only one place they could buy stuff like that. "We'll need to go to Celadon City for those" Ash said. "No we don't they do a delivery service now". "Do they great". For the whole afternoon Misty and Ash were looking for things for the Pichu. Claire and Pikachu took turns in looking after the egg and they did play together but they were always near the egg. Ash got up and picked up the and cradled it. "You two play I'll look after the for you". Pikachu and Claire could trust Ash to look after the egg and they ran into the front garden and began to play. Pikachu and Claire decided to practice their electric attacks so they could teach the Pichu them when he or she is old enough.   
  
Two weeks later. Claire and Pikachu were woken by a cracking sound coming from down stairs where the egg was placed in a stand. They immediately woke Misty and Ash and ran down stairs to the egg. Pikachu's and Claire's eyes lit up when they saw cracks in the egg and it was moving. Ash and Misty were stood in the door both with a camera at the ready. Two black and yellow ears popped out of the egg and the it pushed itself up making a big bit of eggshell fall of its face. The Pichu stared at the two pokemon that were in front of it. Claire the mother picked up the baby pokemon and placed it next to her and its father Pikachu. Misty and Ash both took pictures of the hatching and then pictures of the Chu family (Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu). Ash came up to the new born that was covered in what was in the egg still and examined it. "Congratulations it's a girl" Ash told its parents. The Pichu just looked at Ash with a confused expression, she had no idea where she was and they only thing she did know was that her parents are the two pokemon she first saw when the eggshell fell of her face. Ash set her down on the table and motioned for Misty to leave. Misty nodded and left the room, when Ash was satisfied that everything was in order he left the room so the new born can get to know what is happening. Claire began to lick off the egg, cleaning her child. Afterwards Pikachu and Claire began to show their daughter around and telling her about themselves. This Pichu was understanding what its parents were telling her and she soon began to talk (baby talk). Ash came down later that day to make some dinner and Misty sat on the floor and began to play with Pichu. Pikachu was in the kitchen seeing what Ash was making for dinner and Claire was watching Pichu while she played with Misty. Misty began to tickle Pichu under the chin, Ash could hear the Pichu giggle and that's when he remembered what the PokeDex said. "If it laughs, Take Cover!". He ran back into the living room and shouted "Don't make her laugh". Too late Pichu began to laugh and boom. Pichu's laughter powered herself up and she had no control on keeping it in so the electrical energy blasted out of her shocking everyone in the room. Everyone but Claire collapsed from the Pichu's electricity and she saw her daughter crouched down holding her head, scared from her own power. Ash and Misty looked at each other in surprise when the got up. "How can she have that mush power?" Misty asked still full of static energy. "I think I know" Ash said as he turned to look at Pikachu who as come back in the room. "She must take that from her father". Pichu looked up to see the humans smiling. She tilted her head in confusion. "I just shocked them and they are smiling at me? Shouldn't they be mad at me?" she thought to herself.  
  
Ash was discussing names with Misty for Pichu and they came up with two names for her, Crystal and Cindy but they need to ask Claire and Pikachu which one to give Pichu. "Which name do you thinks best for Pichu, Crystal or Cindy?" Ash asks Pichu's parents. "Pika pi" (ask her) Pikachu said as he pointed at the playing Pichu. "Pichu, which name do you like, Crystal or Cindy?". Pichu stopped playing thought which name she liked best, after a minute she choose the name she wanted. "Pi pichu pi pichu" (I like Crystal to be my name) said the infant. "Crystal it is then" Ash said as Crystal ran over to her mother. "She really likes that name doesn't she?" Misty asked as she saw Crystal begin to play with Claire. "Yeah, she does doesn't she" replies Ash as he puts a hand on Misty's left arm and pulls he next to him, Misty tilts her head so it rests on Ash's left shoulder as they watched to Chu family play together. All Ash thought about when he watches Pikachu, Claire and Crystal play together is nothing could be happier than them three. 


	6. Pikachu Evolves and Crystal gets a Frien...

Pikachu Evolves and Crystal gets a Friend  
  
Crystal is a Pichu with awesome power. Pikachu and Claire are in the back garden teaching Crystal how to use her electrical power. Pikachu stood at the back of the garden and was shouting over to Crystal "Pika pika. Pika pi" (Thunder me. Crystal). Pikachu wants to know how strong Crystal's electrical power is so he wants her to shock him with it. "Pi pichu" (I won't do it) shouts Crystal becoming upset. Crystal was beginning to get tears in her eyes from the commands Pikachu was shouting, she doesn't want to shock her own father. "Rai raichu rai rai, chu raichu" (We can't keep asking her to do this, she's too young) Claire shouts over to Pikachu. Pikachu runs back up to Claire and Crystal who is now crying. "Pika pi, pikachu pika pika" (Crystal, please don't cry) said Pikachu. Crystal stopped and looked up at her father who was looking upset as well. Pikachu began to play with his daughter who soon became happy again. Crystal began to giggle and Claire remembered what happened when Ash tickled her. "Raichu chu rai raichu" (Don't make her laugh) Claire shouted. Crystal let out a high pitched laughter and sparks began to spring up from all over her body and then a huge shockwave of electricity flew out hitting Pikachu and Claire zapping them and hurting them. Claire managed to get back up from the blast but she was unsteady on her feet. Claire heard crying coming from a plant pot next to the door. Pikachu slowly rose and he was unsteady on his feet to. "Pika pikachu" (Very powerful) Pikachu commented weakly. "Rai" (Very) Replies Claire. "Rai raichu raichu rai" (She does get it all from you). Claire picked up the crying Pichu and cradled her in her arms as she and Pikachu walked back into the house to give Crystal time to rest.  
  
Ash has been out all day helping Prof Oak with some research and Misty stayed home keeping an eye on Crystal. Misty picked up Crystal and began to sing to her, singing a lullaby. Crystal soon fell asleep in her arms while Misty sang and when Misty saw that she had fell asleep she took her up stairs and put her in a cot that was made for her. Claire and Pikachu followed Misty upstairs as she put Crystal in her cot. When Claire and Pikachu reached the top of the stairs Misty had put Crystal to bed. "She's fine" Misty said "She was very sleepy, come on lets go down and wait for Ash to come back".  
  
Ash was helping Prof Oak with his Muk, it was too attached to Prof Oak and whenever Muk saw Prof Oak he always jumped on him. Ash needed to teach Muk not to do it but it was harder than expected. Ash decided the only way for Muk not to cause problems in the lab was to take Muk with him on his journeys.   
  
"Honey I'm Home" Ash shouted as he opened the door to his house and began to laugh. "I've always wanted to say that, Hahahahahahah". "Pppiiiiiiiiii……" came a loud cry from upstairs. Ash woke Crystal up when he shouted. "Oh, no" he sighed. 'Flash'. A yellow light flashed upstairs from Ash's bedroom. Pikachu came running out from the living room and stopped at Ash's feet with an angry expression on his face and Claire took off up the stairs to her crying daughter. "Sorry Pikachu I didn't know" Ash said looking at Pikachu. "Pika pika" (You better be) Pikachu says angrily and he turns and runs up the stairs. "Ash! Is that you" comes a voice from the living room. Ash walks in and sees Misty sat on the couch. "How has Crystal been today?" Asked Ash. "Fine, but she certainly has her fathers power" replies Misty.   
  
"Rai rai" (There there) says Claire in a soothing voice. Crystal soon stopped crying and went back to sleep in Claire's arms. Pikachu puts his paws on his cheeks as he feels that he may have too much electricity stored in them. "Pika pikachu" (I'm going out side) Pikachu says still holding his cheeks. "Rai? Raichu?" (Why? What for?) Asks Claire. "Pikachu" (To discharge) answers Pikachu. "Rai" (ok). Pikachu walks out of the bedroom and starts down the stairs thinking of something bad. "I hope I'm going to have that power struggle again" Pikachu says in his mind. "But I don't know if I want to remain a Pikachu or evolve into a Raichu, but the main problem is will I change on the inside?". Ash sees Pikachu go past the living room door. Ash gets up and follows Pikachu into the back garden to apologize to him for waking Crystal up. "I'll evolve, there's no point in staying a Pikachu because one of these days I will evolve" thinks Pikachu as he moves into the garden. Ash peeked out from behind to open back door to see what Pikachu was up to when he saw a thunder cloud appear above him. A huge lightening bolt comes crashing down on Pikachu which starts his evolution. "Pikachu no!" Ash says to himself unable to move. Pikachu's ears grew bigger and wider, he grew taller, he legs and feet became bigger and more powerful and his lightening shape tail became a lot longer, flexible and stronger. As soon as the glow of light faded Ash could no longer see his once beloved Pikachu and now he saw a Raichu standing in his place. When the evolution was over the newly evolved Raichu collapsed onto the grass unconscious.  
  
Several hours past while Raichu was out cold. Raichu woke up in a bed, Ash's bed. "What happened to me?" Raichu said in his mind. He sat up to see his love on the end on the beg asleep and his daughter next to him. Raichu looked around the room to see if Ash was there waiting for him to wake up like he did before on they're journeys but he wasn't. "Rai…." he stopped and put his paws over his mouth. "I'm a Raichu!" Raichu says in his mind. Crystal's ears perked up and she woke up . Raichu looked down at his daughter wondering if she will recognize him now that he as evolved. "Pppiiiiii" Crystal yawned. "Pichu pi pichu" (Mom he's awake) Crystal shouted. Claire opened her eyes and slowly got up, still sleepy she walked over to Raichu. Claire sat in front of him and kissed him on the cheek. "Rai raichu rai rai chu raichu rai" (Thank God your alright I was so worried about) said Claire. "Raichu rai chu rai raichu chu rai rai raichu" (Your still the same pokemon that I know on the inside). "Pi pichu" (You look different) says Crystal looking at her father. "Rai raichu rai raichu rai" (Yes Crystal I evolved last night). Crystal hugged her father lovingly and Raichu hugged her to. "Rai rai raichu?" (Aren't you mad at me?) asks Raichu to his love. "Chu" (No) Replies Claire. "Rai raichu rai" (I still love you). Raichu sat in thought and a grim thought entered his mind. "Will Ash still like me?". The bedroom door opened and Ash and Misty walked in with a dinner tray in their hands. They set the trays down on the bed, the trays had blows of food for them. Raichu looked at Ash who was smiling at him. Raichu got up and walked over to Ash. "Rai rai raichu rai?" (Aren't you mad at me either?) Raichu asked sadly. Ash picked up his new pokemon understanding what he said. "Nothing on this Earth can make me mad at you, Raichu" Ash replied answering Raichu's question. Raichu hugged his trainer very happily and then he thought of something. "I act and think like I'm still Pikachu". Knowing that his personality hasn't changed he became very happy. Ash put Raichu down back on the bed and he was joined by Claire and their daughter Crystal.   
  
Crystal was in the back garden playing with a small ball that she found when she was looking around in the bedroom. Crystal stopped when she heard a rustle in the bush closest to her. She crept close trying to see what was there. When she came right up to the bush she poked her head in and she saw a very young Eevee, about as old as she was. "Pi" (Hi) she said happily. The Eevee was afraid of this pokemon that was talking to it. "Pi pichu?" (Want to play?) Crystal asked. The Eevee just looked at her. "Pi pichu pi?" (What's your name?). "Eev" (Eve) replied the Eevee still scared of her.   
  
"Pi Pichu, Pi pichu?" (I'm Crystal, Want to play?) Crystal asks again. Eve could see now that Crystal won't hurt her and that Crystal was a child like her so Eve decide to play with Crystal. Claire and Raichu could hear another voice outside so they went to see who it was. Eve stopped and froze when she saw the two Raichu's in the door. "Pi, Pi" (Mom, Dad) shouts Crystal. Eve looked at Crystal. "Pi pichu pichu" (This is my friend Eve). A smile came onto Eve's face hearing the Pichu say that she was her friend. Eve could see that the Raichu's were also smiling and for some reason she didn't feel scared any more. The two Raichu's sat down on the grass and just watched Eve and Crystal play with the ball. "Eev eevee eevee?" (Am I really your friend?) asked Eve. "Pi" (Yeah) replies Crystal happily. Ash came out and sat down on a deck chair and he began to sort out his poke-balls by their type. Ash put and Ultraball to close to the edge of the chair and it fell off and rolled down to where the two playing pokemon are. Eve sees the ball and she goes for it not knowing that it was a poke-ball. "Pichu" (Eve no" Crystal shouts but it was too late as Eve's nose touched the button of the ball and it opened and before Crystal knew it Eve was gone. The ball didn't even shake which meant Eve was no Ash's pokemon. Ash looked up to see Claire and Raichu comforting Crystal and then he noticed to the Ultraball next to them. "What happened?" Ash asked as he went over to the ball and picked it up. "Raichu rai raichu" (Crystal's friend is in there) Raichu said as he pointed at the ball in Ash's hand. Ash pressed to small button that realised the captured pokemon. Ash had no idea that Crystal was playing with an Eevee when he saw Eve appear from inside to the ball. Eve just went over to Crystal and used her bushy tail to cheer her a bit until she began to laugh. "Ah take cover" Ash shouted as he dived to the floor and so did all the other pokemon. Crystal laughed and she realised a huge blast of electrical power that toasted Eve. Eve wasn't angry or afraid after being shocked by a laughter powered electro blast from Crystal. "Pi pichu pi" (I'm so sorry Eve) Crystal apologized. "Eevee eev ee ee eevee" (Now I know not to make you laugh) said Eve. "Pi pichu pi" (Yeah I can't help it). Ash got up and picked up the Eevee that came out of the ball. Ash could see how young this Eevee is and he felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry this happened to you, you like Crystal don't you? Ash asked as the Eevee looked down at Crystal. "Eev" (Yeah) replies Eve. Ash put her down so she could play with Crystal. Raichu and Claire watched as their daughter played with Eve from Ash's lap. "Rai raichu rai chu raichu rai" (This is the best thing that could ever happen to her) says Raichu putting a paw on Claire's left shoulder. "Chu" (Yeah) replies Claire as she puts a paw on Raichu's right shoulder and the two Raichu's moved their heads so they were touching cheek to cheek. Ash knew now that Crystal now has a good friend that will always be there for her and will never make her feel alone.   
  
In the morning Ash got woken up by someone knocking on the front door. Ash got up out of bed and he went down stairs and opened the door, it was Brock. "Brock its good to see you" Ash says happily. "Same here" Brock replies. "I got Pikachu a present" Brock held up a bottle of ketchup. "Come in and I'll tell you what you've missed" said Ash letting Brock in. Ash and Misty talked to Brock in the living room for an hour about what he missed while he was gone. Brock was amazed that Pikachu evolved and that he and Claire were blessed by a Pichu. Raichu, Claire , Crystal and Eve walked into the living room and saw Brock, Crystal and Eve were only ones not to jump on him as they didn't know who he was. "This is Crystal, Claire's and Raichu's daughter and the Eevee next to her is Eve, Crystal's best friend" Ash said introducing the two pokemon. Brock picked up Crystal was just about to tickle her when Ash stopped him. "You don't want to make her laugh, trust me". Eve, Crystal and Raichu nodded as they all made her laugh and found out what happens. "When did you get an Eevee?" Brock asked. "It was a accident really, I was sorting out my pokeballs when an Ultraball fell of the chair and rolled to where Crystal and Eve were playing, Eve not know what it was went for it thinking that it was just a ball and when she hit she also hit the button and she became mine" Ash explained "But she like being with us because of Crystal". "I don't know if you still like it but I got you a bottle of ketchup" Brock said handing the bottle to Raichu, Raichu happily took it and began to lick the sauce as it came out. He stopped and offered some to Claire, Claire took one lick and she liked it so Raichu and Claire were sat having one lick after the other. Ash, Misty and Bock watched and laughed as they watched the two Raichu's. Crystal pushed Eve and ran, Eve knowing that her friend wants to play started to chase her around the room. 


	7. Time to Change

Time to Change  
  
Raichu and Claire were sat on the back step as they watched Crystal and Eve play together and run about. "I think it was the best thing in the world for Crystal to meet Eve" Raichu said putting a paw on Claire's shoulder. Claire rubs her cheek on his paw and rests her head on his shoulder. "Just seeing them play like that reminds me on what we were like" She says happily. "Wait!" Raichu said looking at Crystal. "Don't Pichu's evolve through happiness". Claire nodded. "Our little girl will be a Pikachu shortly.   
  
Eve ran past Crystal and her tail brushed past Crystal's nose and made her snivel. Eve stopped and backed away as Crystal was trying to stop herself from sneeze but she wasn't having much luck and then she sneezed. "Pi chuuuuu". Crystal couldn't control a blast of electrical energy escaping her body when she sneezed and it shocked Eve as she was closest to her. Eve fell over onto her side, twitching from the electricity now flowing in her body. "Eve! I'm so sorry" Crystal cries out as she runs to her side. Eve slowly gets up. "Its alright I knew you couldn't control you power if you sneeze or laugh" Eve says as she hugs Crystal. Crystal starts to run and Eve runs after her. Crystal's happiness reached it level for Crystal to evolve. Crystal stopped running and stood still looking at her paws and her body. "What's wrong?" Asks Eve as she approaches her best friend. "I don't know" Replies Crystal. Raichu and Claire walked over to Eve as the saw their daughter begin to glow white. "She's evolving" Raichu said to Eve. Crystal grew bigger, her ears became long and thinner and her tail extended as it took the shape of a lightening bolt. The glow faded and Raichu, Claire and Eve were looking at a Pikachu which is now standing in front of them. "Cr, Crystal?" asked Eve as she approached the newly formed Pikachu. Crystal turned round and looked at he friend and then her parents with a huge smile on her face. "I'm a Pikachu" She said happily. She could feel the power flow through her body like she had control over it from the very start. "Wow this is incredible". Claire hugged her daughter and so did Raichu. "Come on Eve, I'll race ya" Said Crystal as she took off. Eve started running after her.   
  
Ash came into the back yard and couldn't see Crystal anywhere but he did see a Pikachu. "Where did that Pikachu come from?" He asked. "Raichu rai raichu" (She's our daughter Crystal) Claire says pointing to the Pikachu. Ash realises who the Pikachu is when Eve jumps out from a bush and playful tackles it. "Is that Crystal?" he asked. "Wow". Ash watched as Crystal and Eve rolled around on the grass. "Congratulations Claire and Raichu" He said as he picked up the two Raichu and he carried them back into the house.  
  
He set the Raichu's down on the kitchen table and pulled out a plan of the back yard and rolled it out flat so Raichu and Claire could see it. They could see something on the plan that was not in the real garden. "My mom wants me to dig a pond in the garden for some fish that she is getting soon, I want you two, Eve and Crystal to help me dig it as the fish will be here before I can finish it alone". Ash explained. "Mr Mime's Helping out, he ways does will you help me?". Claire and Raichu both nodded. "Thank you very much". "Chu" both Raichu's said as they jumped down and ran out to tell Eve and Crystal what is going to happen soon.  
  
Ash came out with fore shovels, 3 of them were made just for Raichu, Claire and Crystal. Eve was a kind of fox pokemon so she could easily use her paws and dig like a dog or a fox. Ash had a tool box as well, he pull out a bunch of sticks and put them in the ground marking out the pond. He told us to wait while he dug up the grass first and put them in rolls in the corner of the garden. The pond is going to take up a quarter of the garden which was pretty big with the size of this garden. Ash started to dig in the middle and the other pokemon dug around the edge. A huge pile of mud and rock was forming in the bottom corner of the garden. Ash stopped as he saw something in the hole he was digging, something shiny. "Hey what's this?" He said as he bent down and picked up what he saw. Raichu, Claire, Crystal and Eve stopped and looked at the shiny object Ash held. Using his black T-shirt he cleaned off the muddy patches off the object. The object was an emerald green colour and in the centre glowed a blue water droplet it was a Water Stone. "It's a Water Stone" Ash said as he held the stone. "Eve will be able to evolve into a Vaporeon with this" He thought to himself. "I'll ask her after we finish this pond". Eve noticed the stone and she had a thought. "My best friend evolved so I should". She thought. All afternoon they dug and the pond was at the right depth ready for the lining to be placed. "Lets call it a day guys" Ash said jumping out of the hole which is the pond. Ash and the his pokemon ran inside to take a well deserved rest. Ash fell back into a comfy chair and he jumped back up. "OW" He screamed and pulled out the water stone. "I sat on this thing". Ash put the stone on the table, Eve saw this and jumped on the table next to the stone but didn't touch it. She just sat and looked at it thinking of evolving. "Hmm, do you want to evolve or do you want time to think about it Eve?" He asked as the little white and brown pokemon stared at the stone. Eve kept thinking of what her life would be like if she evolved and what she could do as a Vaporeon. Crystal jumped onto the table and put a comforting paw on her head. "Pika pikachu pi pika pi" (You'll still be my friend if you evolve) Crystal said as she sat down next to her friend. Eve approached to stone and then looked at Ash, Ash could see now that Eve wanted to evolve and he reached down and grabbed the stone and held it in front of Eve. "Do you want to?" He asked. Eve nodded and pressed her nose against the emerald green stone. Eve jumped of the table as she began to glow white. Her body doubled in size, Eve's fur became slick, streamlined and came back along her body. Her tuff became hard and then turned into a fin like ring around her neck. Her ears became like fins and a third grew in the middle of her head. Her body colour turned from white and brown to blue and her tail grew longer and at the end sprouted a fin like a whales and then the glow vanished leaving a newly evolved Vaporeon standing in the place where Eve stood. Ash looked at his new Vaporeon and he then hugged her happy for the pokemon's choice to evolve. Crystal jumped down and hugged her as well and so did the two Raichu's. Strange as it was Eve was not at all affected by Raichu and Claire's static electricity. Ash and the pokemon watched the TV for the rest of the night, Ash was just about to turn it off when the news popped on. "Sorry interrupting your viewing pleasure but we have an urgent announcement to make". Said the news man. "The Team Rocket Members that were arrested on the RMS Queen Mary have escaped police custody and have stolen 17 pokemon from a Poke-Centre in Vermillion. We ask people to keep an eye out for these two and if anyone see they should contact the police right away. Thank You for listening". The news finished and the other program came back on. "Oh, Great we're going to run into those creeps again soon" Ash sighed as he turned of the TV. "Come on time for bed". Ash, Raichu and Claire ran up stairs and went to bed. Crystal and Eve decided to have some more fun and started to run about the living room before finally getting tired and fell asleep. Crystal had slumped over Eve as she fell asleep.  
  
The morning was a beautiful sunny day, nice and warm, perfect day. Ash was already working on the lining for the pond when Raichu woke up. He found Ash not to be in his bed, Raichu jumped up a little worried but using his ears he caught the find sound of scissors cutting a plastic sheet. Raichu let out a sigh of relief and woke Claire up and the two wandered down stairs to wake Crystal and Eve up. Eve was already awake but she didn't want to wake Crystal up as she was curled into a ball on Eve's side. "She's so cute" Eve thought to herself. Crystal woke up due to the sound of foot steps going down stairs. "Good morning" Eve said as Crystal opened her eyes. "(yawn) Morning" Replied Crystal. The young Pikachu got off Eve's side and stretched. "My leg feels numb. You must have slept on it" Eve said as she tried to move her hind leg. "Sorry" apologized Crystal. Raichu and Claire entered the room and they were greeted by the two pokemon. "Lets go and see what Ash is doing" Raichu said as he jump onto all fours and sped of into the back yard.   
  
Ash had finished with the lining and was looking all over for a hose but couldn't find one. "Eve" Ash shouted. Eve heard Ash and ran out to her trainer. "Eve, could you do me a favour?" Ash asked. "Vape" (Yes) Eve said. "Great, could you use your water gun to fill the pond I can't find the hose anywhere. Eve nodded and she shot out a single stream of pure fresh water out of her mouth into the empty pond. The water began to rise quickly and before Ash knew it the pond was full of crystal clear water. "Great job Eve" Ash said giving Eve a hug. "Vaporeon" (Thank you) Eve said happily. Ash let Eve go and went to the back gate where some big marble rocks lay, Ash picked one up and placed it on the ponds edge and he did this with the others. "Have some fun in the pond while I go and get mom" Ash said as he walked back into the house. Raichu and Claire just lay on their backs having a sun bathe. Eve stood on one of the marble rocks and put her tail into a curl going up. Crystal climbed onto her back and slid down her slick fur and into the pond. Eve then jumped in and the two played in the water splashing each other and then they got a sinister idea. "hey Eve" Crystal whispered. "lets wet my mum and dad, use the of your tail". Eve nodded and slapped her tail on the water creating a wave that landed on the sun bathing Raichu's. They jumped in fright and saw Crystal and Eve laughing uncontrollably. "You want to play" Said Raichu as he ran to the edge and using his tail end sent a wave over wetting Crystal as Eve dove under it. Claire did a big jump into the air over the pond and made herself into a tight ball and came crashing down into the water wetting everyone. The Chu family and the Vaporeon played for hours in the water having much fun soaking each other and jumping in. Over by the back door Ash and his Mom were watching the pokemon play in the water. "You did good with the pond" Mrs Ketchum said. "No mom" Ash corrected. "We did". Ash referred to the playing pokemon. Ash and his Mom sat on the door set and watched the pokemon play. 


End file.
